Married Woman?
by Hazuki Ren
Summary: Kisah Houchou yang mencari sosok 'wanita bersuami' di citadel. Married!IchiMika inside.


**Touken Ranbu by DMM and Nitro+**

 **Married Woman? by Hazuki Ren**

 **Genre: Family, Humor**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hei, Houchou! Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau kau makan terlalu banyak cemilan, maka kau tidak akan bisa makan malam?"_

" _Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu berkata itu, Ichi-nii! Jika ada wanita bersuami di sini, dia akan membolehkanku makan sebanyak apapun yang kumau!"_

" _Tidak ada wanita bersuami yang akan datang ke citadel ini!"_

" _Hwaaa—"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sejak Houchou datang ke citadel ini, semua yang ia inginkan adalah bisa bertemu dengan wanita bersuami yang akan memberinya manisan sebanyak yang ia mau, memberikan elusan kepala setelah ia mengerjakan sesuatu, dan hal-hal sejenisnya. Ichigo Hitofuri agak terganggu dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, baru kali ini ada adiknya yang lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Sampai bertengkar juga pernah, dan karena itu Houchou sampai kabur dari citadel dan tersesat di dekat sebuah gua. Sudah semalaman tidak kembali, membuatnya sangat khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan adiknya. Tapi untungnya ia selamat.

Mulai saat itu Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak menegurnya terlalu keras lagi.

Namun kali ini berbeda, Houchou tidak lagi merengek minta wanita bersuami lagi. Ada apa gerangan? Ichigo memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri, dan ternyata di beranda ia melihat—

'Houchou bersama...Mikazuki?' batinnya, sambil mengintip dari balik koridor.

Tantou bersurai cokelat karamel itu tengah berbaring di pangkuan Mikazuki yang tengah duduk di beranda, sambil menikmati dango manis yang tengah ia kunyah sekarang. Salah satu tachi tenka goken itu terlihat begitu lembut mengelus kepalanya, seakan menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Jadi alasan Houchou tidak lagi merengek adalah...dia sudah menemukan 'orang' yang ia inginkan?

Di hari yang lain, ia juga menyadari bahwa Houchou lama-kelamaan lebih sering menempel pada Mikazuki daripada saudaranya yang lain, bahkan dirinya. Saat makan, mengerjakan tugas, bersantai, bahkan Houchou sempat memaksa ingin tidur bersamanya. Mikazuki tidak keberatan, karena menurutnya anak itu begitu manis. Di sisi yang lain, Houchou merasa bahwa Mikazuki mempunyai aura yang berbeda dari _toudan_ lain. Meski rambutnya tidak panjang, tidak memakai kimono wanita, ia merasa Mikazuki memiliki sebuah aura yang dimiliki oleh wanita bersuami. Lagipula Mikazuki itu cantik, pikirnya.

Bukannya Ichigo keberatan, namun waktunya berduaan dengan Mikazuki jelas berkurang karena adiknya selalu menempel kapan saja, seakan tidak ingin lepas.

Akhirnya suatu hari ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka berdua saat sedang santai di beranda. Houchou sedang tidur di dekapan Mikazuki, wajahnya begitu manis dan damai.

"Mikazuki," Ichigo berjalan dan duduk di samping istrinya yang tengah bersantai.

"Ya _, anata_?" Tachi bersurai biru tua itu menoleh, menjawabnya dengan suara pelan agar tidur Houchou tidak terganggu.

"Hm...akhir-akhir ini Houchou selalu menempel padamu, kan? Maaf kalau dia merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak sama sekali," ia tersenyum lembut. "Dia begitu manis."

"Begitu, ya. Kenapa dia bisa dekat denganmu? Kau bilang kalau kau itu istriku?" Ichigo mengenggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut, mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hahaha, tidak. Malah ia yang pertama kali mendekatiku."

Ichigo terlihat semakin bingung. Mikazuki memakluminya, karena suaminya itu memang tak dapat mengingat semua hal yang terjadi dulu.

"Dulu aku adalah pedang milik Nene, istri Hideyoshi. Mungkin aku masih membawa aura beliau, jadi ia menganggapku sebagai—Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Houchou mulai membuka matanya, mengusapnya perlahan. Tidur siangnya cukup nyenyak siang ini, apalagi dipeluk oleh 'wanita bersuami' versinya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, menyadari ada sang kakak yang duduk di dekatnya.

"...Ichi-nii?"

"Houchou, bermain di kamar saja, yuk? Nanti merepotkan Mikazuki..."

"Tidak mau!"

Ichigo ingin mengelus dada, berusaha sabar menghadapi adiknya. Houchou kini memeluk tubuh tachi bulan itu dengan erat, persis seperti anak kecil yang takut diculik orang asing.

'Leburkan saja saya, Aruji.' Batin Ichigo yang mulai menangis dalam hati. Dibuang oleh adik sendiri itu menyakitkan.

Mikazuki menepuk kepala tantou itu, kemudian menyodorkan sepiring kecil cookies cokelat kepadanya. "Kau lapar? Ini ada biskuit..."

"Waaah!"

" _H-Hime_ , jangan sering-sering memanjakannya..."

Houchou menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sang kakak yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Habisnya ia selalu dilarang makan cemilan yang banyak.

"Mikazuki-san itu baik! Tidak seperti Ichi-nii yang jahat!"

"Houchou!"

Mikazuki tertawa di antara mereka. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Lagipula Ichi-nii bohong. Katanya tidak ada wanita bersuami di citadel!"

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Ichigo dapat merasakan ada delikan tajam yang mengarah padanya. Ups—sepertinya ia melupakan seseorang dan kini orang itu akan marah padanya.

"Eto..."

" **Tidak ada 'wanita bersuami' di citadel, ya?"** Raut wajah Mikazuki tetap tenang, walau nadanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang marah sekarang. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis sang tachi Hitofuri, ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan istrinya sendiri waktu itu?

"M-Maksudku bukan begitu, Mikazuki!"

Ia memutar tubuhnya, tidak ingin menatap suaminya yang sempat melupakan dirinya waktu itu. Sebenarnya ia hanya pura-pura mengambek, sih. Ditambah lagi Houchou yang memasang wajah mengejek dari balik tubuhnya.

"Ichi-nii memang jahat ya, Houchou? Istrinya saja dilupakan."

"Iya, dia memang jahat!"

Si surai cyan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi cobaan hidup ini.

Yah, ini memang karena salahnya juga.

"Mikazuki- _hime_ ~ maafkan aku, ya? Waktu itu aku lup—"

"Nanti malam tidur di luar saja, ya? Sempit kalau nanti tidur bertiga."

.

.

.

"...hiks."

 **Owari**

 **xD**

 **Author emang suka banget sama ship IchiMika (jangan heran kalo fanfic saya isinya pair itu). Review, please? Boleh juga kasih saran plot IchiMika apa yang kalian mau, siapa tahu author tertarik buat bikin /slap**


End file.
